You Made Me a Woman
|track = 4 |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian) |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |write = Maurizio D'Aniello, Elisa Rosselli |produce = Maurizio D'Aniello |adm = Sony/ATV Music Publishing |pre = Enchantix, Shining so Bright |next = Only a Girl}}You Made Me a Woman is a song from "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom". Lyrics |-|English= I Can make it on my own Can do it by my self 'Cause you made me a woman I'm ready for you And The world has changed today I'm comin' back to life And everything makes sense now Lately I've been Pushin' you away And still You've been there For me All the time I guess I was not ready then I didn't know Love before I met your Eyes that day I Had a vision of my Life I was so scared But you Gave me a new heart I Can make it on my own Can do it by my self 'Cause you made me a woman I'm ready for you And The world has changed today I'm comin' back to life And everything makes sense now Say We can start it all again From the vision that we had It's all in your eyes I (Lately I've been) Can make it on my own (Pushin' you away and still you've been there) Can do it by my self (For me all the time I guess) 'Cause you made me a woman (I was not ready then) I'm ready for you And (I didn't know) The world has changed today (Love before I met your eyes that day I) I'm comin' back to life (Had a vision of my life) And everything makes sense now (I was so scared but you) You gave me a new heart I (Lately I've been) Can make it on my own (Pushin' you away and still you've been there) Can do it by my self (For me All the time I guess) 'Cause you made me a woman (I was not ready then) I'm ready for you And (I didn't know) The world has changed today (Love before I met your eyes that day I) I'm comin' back to life (Had a vision of my life) And everything makes sense now (I was so scared but you) You gave me a new heart |-|Italian= Hai mai amato tanto Da fermare il tempo Io rinasco nei tuoi occhi E sono pronta per Amare il mondo che Ti porta via da me Perché mi hai reso donna C'è una vita intera in un momento Per cercarti ho attraversato il mondo Poi tu hai trovato me Come un angelo guerriero tu Sai illuminare il sole nel mio cielo C'è più pace dentro me E tutto ha un senso Hai mai amato tanto Da fermare il tempo Io rinasco nei tuoi occhi E sono pronta per Amare il mondo che Ti porta via da me Perché mi hai reso donna Vai, non ho più paura e se Chiudo gli occhi tu sei qui A un passo da me Hai mai amato tanto Da fermare il tempo Io rinasco nei tuoi occhi E sono pronta per Amare il mondo che Ti porta via da me Perché mi hai reso donna E tutto ha un senso... Hai mai amato tanto Da fermare il tempo Io rinasco nei tuoi occhi E sono pronta per Amare il mondo che Ti porta via da me Perché mi hai reso donna E tutto ha un senso... Videos English Italian Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Movies Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Dance Dance Revolution: Winx Club